Daddy's Little Girl
by MrsDibiase-10
Summary: well, Teddy is my dad and i have him wrapped around my lil finger since my mum left when i was little, i used to get my way until he met a girl called Meghan and you were her little girl, and we hated each other, so he started to give you all the attent
1. Chapter 1

-1"Come on princess, time for bed" Ted said

"but daddy, I watch you, no go to bed" I whined

"No Buts, you have nursery in the morning, now time to go to bed, you can watch the rest after nursery" he said

"okay Daddy, come tuck me in" I said

He nodded and I ran down the hall to my room and climbed into my bed and he tucked me in and turned my night line on and went to the living room and called him mom

Phone conversation

"hello" Carol said

"Hi mum" he said

"oh hi son, what's up" she asked

"just tired and stressed" he said

"aw my poor son, are the boys from raw arriving tonight ?"

"yes mum they are" he said

"Okay well how about this, tomorrow night, ill baby sit my wonderful grand daughter and you can go out with the boys?" she suggested

"would you I need a night off, she is so energetic for me" he said

"absolutely" she said

"okay, thanks mom, I think she is crying, ill see you tomorrow about 6" he said and hung up

He walked down towards my room and opened the door to find me crying in my bed cuddling Mr snuggles

"Baby girl, what's wrong" he said

"I had a bad dream daddy, can I sit with you till I fall asleep again, and can I get a cup of milk" I said softly

"of course baby girl, come here, and guess who will be here soon" he said and picked her up with her covers wrapped around her

"who," I said

"your favourite uncles" he said and the doorbell went

" I take it that is them" he said and lay me on the couch while he got the door and let them all in

"Hey Man" He said

"Hey" they all said and sat on the couch without realising I was laying there and I screamed

"GUYS! Look before you sit" He Shouted

"Why?" Randy Asked

"Because your sitting on my daughter" he said and they all looked down and saw that I was laying there in my covers

"OMG! Ted were so sorry and we are very sorry to you princess" they said and sat on the floor

"Daddy, can I have a cup of milk please" I said

"Oh sorry baby girl, yeah" he said and went filled my cup up with milk and then gently nursed me back to sleep

I slowly fell asleep

"Guys, I'm going to put her to bed and I'm going too see you all in the morning bright and early because guarenteed she will have everyone up when she is up" he said and left, he figured I would wake up during the night so I just sleep with my daddy

The Next Morning At 8

"DADDY! WAKE UP! I HAVE NURSERYYY!" I said jumping on his bed, then running and waking everyone eles up and running to the living room and putting Raw On!

"TED!" all the guys said

"What! I told you she would have yous all up! But don't worry, you can all go back to bed at 9 while I take her to nursery and then I'm going to my mums for a bit so yus can hang about here, and were all going out tonight, my mums already said she would watch muchkin over there" he said

They all nodded and sat down while they laughed at how clued I was to the telly

"Is She Always like this man?" Randy Asked

"Yup, watch this, Baby Girl Come On, lets get you some breakfast" he said

My eyes still clued to the telly and I wouldn't budge and the guys were laughing

"See! She is glued to that thing! ALANA! Kitchen, breakfast now!" he said and shouted

I ran into the kitchen, cause I knew that tone

I stood next to my chair and bowed my head while he kneeled down in front of me

"I'm sorry daddy" I whispered softly

"it okay baby girl, daddy loves you loads" he said and kissed her forehead

So I got dressed and daddy took me to nursery and left me there until it was time to get picked up

_Find out what happens next in_

Daddys little girl chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

-1I was playing with my friends when I saw my grandma walk in, she was coming to pick me up

"GRANDMA!" I squealed

She just laughed and caught me when I ran to her

She gave me a hug and then put me down and told me to get my stuff and that she would sign me out

I came back 5mins later all ready and we left

On the way back to the house

"Is Daddy still home grandma" I asked from my booster seat in the back

"yes he is still in princess" she said

"YAY!" I squealed

We arrived at the house and I was bouncing in my seat cause I wanted to see my daddy but I had to wait till grandma got me out

She got me out of the car and I ran as fast as my little legs could run to the door and knocked on the door, I leaned against the door and as soon as it opened I fell and started crying

"DADDY!"

"oh shit, Ted I'm so sorry" randy said

"LANGUAGE! Randy! And its alright, SHH come on baby girl" he said and picked me up

"daddy I hurt myself" I said

"I know baby girl, did you have a nap at nursery today?" he asked

"no I wasn't tired daddy" I said

"well I think your tired, why don't I give you a quick snack and then ill put you down for a nap" he said

I nodded my head and rested my head on his shoulder while he went to the fridge and got me a fruit bag and my juice in my cup and then sat me in my chair and left till I eat it

While I was eating it, I thought of what unca randy said, I'm going to ask daddy when he comes back" I said to myself

5minutes later he came in

"all done baby girl" he asked

I nodded my head, so he cleaned up my mess and picked me up to put me down for a nap

"daddy?" I said

"yes princess" he said

"what does Shit mean?" I said

"Baby girl! Do not use that word anymore that is a very bad word, and uncle randy will be getting shouted at, promise me you will not use that word" he said

"oh bad unca randy, I promiseee daddy" I said

He lay me in my covers and gave me, my Mr beary bear and read me a story but before he could finish I was asleep, so he shut my curtains put my nightlight on and left the door open a bit

In the living room

"RANDY!" Ted shouted but not very loud so he wouldn't wake me

"what" he whispered

"thanks to you swearing, my little girl picked it up and asked what it meant! I told her never to say it again!, randy you need to watch your language around her, she is only 3 and she picks things up and repeats them and that goes for all you guys too" he said

They all nodded

"alright lets go out, thanks mum for watching her" he said and hugged his mom and left with the guys

At the club

Ted's P.O.V

I was sitting at the table with the guys having a good time, I was going to call it a night soon since I knew I would need to let my mum get home

"guys were going to have to leave soon, to I let my mum get home" I said

They all nodded and left to get drinks

I was sitting there myself when I felt someone tap my shoulder I turned around and saw this beautiful woman behind me

"Hi gorgeous" I said with a smirk

"Hey Sexy, what are you doing all alone here" she said

"im here with my friends but they went to get drinks, what about you?" I said

"needed a break from things" she said

I nodded and continued to talk to her and drink

About an hour later I was drunk

"WOO HOO" I shouted

All the guys looked at me crazy

"Right Ted, Time To go now" John said

"don't worry guys, ill make sure he gets home yus can go if yous want" she said

They nodded and thanked her

"would you like to dance my young lady" I said slurring my words

"I would love to" she said, so I lead her to the dance floor and let her dance against me so sexily

"want to come back to my place" I whispered huskily in her ear

"mm yeah lets go" she said, grabbed my hand and hailed a taxi and we got in and I told him where to go and you can figure out the rest

End Of Ted P.O.V

The Next morning

"DADDY!" I heard someone scream in my ear

I woke up with the worse hangover ever

"princess, go see your uncles daddys hung over" I said and fell back asleep

I left my daddys room and went to the living room and sat

"princess whats wrong" Uncle John asked

"daddy, he not get up! And there was someone in his bed" I said with a small frown on my face

"AWW Princess, don't worry he loves you loads and loads, why don't we keep you off nursery today and me and you can watch loads of movies" he said

"YES! I love you unca john" I said and smiled big and ran to my room and picked out all my favourite dvds and ran back into the living room put them on the table and then ran back to my room to get mr beary bear and my blankie and sat next to uncle john and we watched beauty and the beast first, halfway through the film, daddy decides to get up

"morning john" he said and went into the kitchen

I started to sniffle a bit

"princess whats wrong" Uncle john said

"Daddy not say morninng to me, he forgot me" I said and ran to my room and slammed the door shut and ran to my bed and cuddled into mr beary bear and cried myself to sleep

Meanwhile in the kitchen

"YOU IDIOT!" John shouted at him

"Woah! Man whats wrong with you!" ted said

"hmm how about the fact that your daughter was sad cus you didn't get up when she woke you up and you usually get up so that made her sad and then when you got up there and said morning to me, she thought you forgot about her and ran to her room" he said and left

What will happen next find out soon on

Daddys little girl chapter 3


End file.
